


Seeing "is" Believing

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-16
Updated: 2000-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: I spy something . . .    "





	Seeing "is" Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Seeing "is" Believing

## Seeing "is" Believing

by Innusiq

Author's webpage: http://tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Author's notes: Comments are always welcomed.

* * *

This takes place somewhere nearing the end of season 4 before COTW. The events that take place in this story effect what would happen in COTW but there are no spoilers. 

Seeing "is" Believing   
by: Jenny Hill 

He had known his partner for a year if it had even been that long and in the short time span, not only had they become partners but friends as well. Friends, their friendship had gotten off to a rocky start but Fraser grew on him as he could only assume he grew on Fraser. 

Stan was a replacement for his new friend's partner but he could never fully replace Fraser's former partner and best friend. Some days, Stan could accept that because he was a friend to Fraser nonetheless but on other days, there were other days like today where he couldn't accept it because Fraser was keeping things from him. If Stan could be bold enough to say it, Fraser had been lying to him and on more than one occasion, which is what brought him to his current position. 

Stan was seated in his cherished GTO outside a seedy motel on the outskirts of town. It was a place he never expected to find Fraser, well, he didn't really find him there more over he followed him and had he not seen his friend go there, he never would've believed it. As the saying goes, "Seeing is believing" and this was something that Stan needed to see in order to believe. 

When Fraser had contacted Stan two nights prior, canceling on their dinner plans, the blonde detective didn't think anything of it. Fraser had said there were reports and what not that needed tending to before the following morning and Stan believed him. Fraser never lied so why shouldn't Stan believe him. That was mistake number one. When the third day in a row of excuses happened, Stan knew something was up. He received confirmation of that when he called the consulate, just to make sure Fraser couldn't get away for just a few hours, and Constable Turnbull informed Stan that Fraser had left an hour prior. 

On day number four - this day, when Fraser called as he had on the previous days with the same excuse, Stan's mind was made up and he was going to get to the bottom of what ever mess his partner had gotten himself into. Once he hung up the phone, Stan grabbed his keys and headed out to do a little detective work. 

That decision is what lead Stan here, to the seedy motel where he had followed Fraser to and watched as his friend and partner knocked on door number three. The room's unknown occupant granted Fraser entrance without hesitation. It was the unknown part that worried Stan. 

The question first and foremost in Stan's mind was who? Who was Fraser meeting with and why at such an ungodly place? If it was a woman, why keep it a secret? Stan wouldn't be surprised if it were a woman - women fawned on the man daily but on the other hand he would be surprised because he never would've expected this from Fraser, to have a secret "love affair." Fraser knew what women were, Stan had seen him fumble over them constantly but to date a woman, Stan never thought he would see the day. He knew Fraser was a lonely man and probably as lonely as he was but there was a line the man just didn't cross or wouldn't let himself cross. 

And if it wasn't a woman but a man, what did this person want with his friend? Who had taken advantage of Fraser and now was using him as a doormat? Fraser was too nice to say no and Stan feared one day, his courteousness would get him killed. Kill, which is what Stan would do to anyone taking advantage of his friend. Of course, Fraser would argue the point saying it would be a hasty decision to make and execute. Maim, he would take the guy abusing his thoughtful friend and kick him in the head and if the guy wasn't sorry after that, he would kick him again and again until he was, or until he was dead, which ever came first. 

Then the thought hit him. What if it wasn't a man or woman but the devil? What if this secret rendezvous was with Victoria? Stan had never met the woman but he had heard enough about her to fear her or actually what she is capable of doing. What he had read in Vecchio's files, after reading all the reports covering the altercation between her, Vecchio and Fraser, Stan had come to the realization she is the only woman he would ever admit to wanting to kick in the head. 

No, Stan wouldn't let himself think about that, about her. Fraser had learned his lesson the first time around, well make that the second time she entered his life. He wouldn't fall for her tricks a third time, would he? Just to be sure, Stan hunkered down in the front seat, pulling his coat tight around him and began to wait. 

* * *

"Owe," Stan muttered as he moved positions in the cramped space allotted in the driver's seat of his GTO. It was just after seven in the morning and the early morning sun was beating its rays through the windows and awaking the vehicle's occupant. After the first initial shock wore off that he had actually slept in his car, Stan sat up and stared across the street toward the run down motel. All was quiet for that time of morning and Stan was just hoping he hadn't missed anything. 

Finally, movement from across the street grabbed his attention. Stan pulled out his binoculars and that is when Stan observed door number three open and a stumbling Fraser came out. He was alarmed at first but when he saw Fraser stand up straight and head back into the still open door, Stan relaxed and continued to watch the happenings from his spot in the car. 

A minute or two had passed before he saw Fraser again and it was a much more reserved Fraser dressed in full red serge uniform sans the hat. Then he saw another person exit the room behind Fraser, holding the Stetson. Stan watched as Fraser turned back to the "stranger" behind him. He could only assume Fraser had smiled because the man he was with was smiling back at him. 

All the actions and movements told Stan this man was nothing to worry about. He was a friend of the Mountie and any friend of the Fraser's was a good person in Stan's book. And after he came to that realization, it happened. 

The stranger placed the Stetson on Fraser's head and Fraser pulled his friend into an embrace and the two men kissed. Stan had to blink once and then twice before what he was seeing registered in his head. Fraser was kissing another human being and a man to boot. It wasn't a chaste kiss on the cheek either but a passionate and loving kiss two people in love gave one another. 

Stan was speechless, not that there was anyone for him to talk to about this but he couldn't even get any thoughts to process in his brain. He had witnessed something he never thought he would see in a million years. He wouldn't believe it had he not seen it with his very own eyes and sadly he knew no one else would believe him either if he told them about it. 

* * *

Stan entered the precinct wearily and a bit shaky after spying on his friend earlier that morning. He felt guilty for doing it in the first place and even more so after seeing what he saw. He still couldn't help but think that had he not seen it with his very own eyes, he never would have believed it. It was like he was in some weird dream that wasn't making any sense and yet he was still trying to figure out what it all meant but with very little success. 

"Ray?" Francesca called out as she watched the man, known as her brother, walk passed her desk. She observed the perplexed look on his face and noted the rumpled clothing that she was certain he had been wearing the day before. 

Stan ignored her, unintentionally. 

"Ray!" Francesca called out again, following behind him. She reached out and grabbed hold of his arm to stop his retreat. "Earth to Ray - are you in there?" 

"Huh?" Stan turned, finally acknowledging Francesca incoherently. 

"Late night?" Francesca suggested as she released her hold of his arm. She crossed her arms against her chest and lifted an eyebrow in an accusing manner. She had an idea of what his night entailed but she really had no clue. 

"Stakeout," Stan spat out turning back to complete his route to his desk. 

Francesca continued to follow directly behind him. "Stakeout . . . I didn't know of any stakeout scheduled for last night." 

Stan sat down at his desk and watched as Francesca took a seat in the guest chair opposite him. "And you would know everything that goes on here? You would know 'everything' I am working on?" 

Smiling, Francesca answered, "Yeah - just about." She looked proud of that fact. 

The truth of the matter is she was telling the truth. Her gossiping nature made it so she did know everything that went on in the 27th precinct. Well, just about everything. 

Stan dropped his head in misery and it showed in his body language. 

"Ray, is there something wrong?" He could hear genuine concern in her voice and yet after what he saw earlier, he couldn't help but think he should be the one concerned for her. 

Stan looked up and contemplated what to do. Should he tell this woman who everyone knew had a "thing" for the Mountie what he saw that morning? Should he break her heart with this information - information that he himself shouldn't even have or know? Would she even believe him if he told her? 

"Ray?" 

"Frannie . . . I saw something . . . " 

"Saw what Ray?" 

Stan reconsidered, shaking his head. "Nothing . . . I saw nothing, never mind." 

"Ray . . ." 

"Never mind Frannie, now go back to work, okay?" 

Francesca could see her friend was troubled and decided that it was best to leave things go - for now. She would get the information out of him eventually. Francesca decided to be patient for a change. 

"Alright Ray, but if you ever want to talk . . ." 

Stan smiled at the woman who was his sister in name alone. "Thanks Frannie." 

Francesca returned the gesture before returning to her desk. 

Stan would bide his time before he said anything. He owed that to both Fraser and Francesca. He owed it to everyone involved - including the man he didn't know. 

* * *

It didn't take long for his mind to be changed. All it took was another phone call and another set of dinner plans cancelled. All it took was another lie that was so believable - anyone would've fallen for it. Of course when the lie was coming from the most innocent person in the world, how could anyone not believe it? Well Stan didn't and he was going to get to the bottom of the hole his friend seemed to be digging deeper and deeper but this time, this time he wasn't going alone. Four eyes were always better than two, right? 

"Hey Frannie, you got any plans tonight?" Stan asked as he perched himself on the corner of her desk. 

"You asking me out?" Francesca teased. 

"No!" Stan adamantly replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something, that's all. We are 'family' after all." 

"Okay, what do you want to do?" 

"Well, you know that stakeout I told you about this morning?" 

Stan now had Francesca intrigued. "Yeah?" 

"How 'bout you and I doing it again tonight?" 

There was a surprised look on her face. "You want me to go on a stakeout with you?" 

Stan shrugged. "Yeah, it's not an 'official' stakeout. It's more personal, if you know what I mean." 

Francesca's face lit up. "You're spying on someone aren't you?" 

Stan's lack of a response confirmed her suspicions. 

"Okay, I'm game. Who are we spying on?" 

Reluctantly, Stan admitted, "Fraser." 

* * *

The GTO was parked in the same spot it occupied the night before but instead of one occupant there were two. 

"I can't believe we are doing this," Francesca said as she squinted through Stan's binoculars towards the motel door he pointed out. 

Stan grabbed the binoculars to take a look himself. "Come on Frannie \- humor me for once." 

"I always 'humor' you," Francesca teased. 

Stan gave Francesca a dirty look. "Har-dee ha-ha, very funny. This is serious." 

"I'm sorry Ray but I just can't believe what you are telling me." 

"Do you think I'm lying?" 

"I'm not calling you a liar . . . " 

"Good, 'cuz I'm not." 

"All I'm saying is I think you may be confused by what you saw." 

"I was not confused." 

"Ray - I 'know' Fraser and I think it is safe to say I know him better than you." 

"What the hell does that mean? He's my partner - my friend. Are you saying I don't know my own partner - my own friend?" 

"Ray . . ." 

Stan turned his attention back to the motel and saw Fraser. "Shhhh . . . " Stan said hushing his spy partner. "He's coming." 

"Ray, we're in a car, way across the street. He can't hear us." 

"Shhhhh!" 

Francesca rolled her eyes at the exasperating man and grabbed the binoculars back from him to verify for herself that it was Fraser and sure enough it was. 

"Oh my!" 

"See, I told you it was him." 

"Ray, just because he's here doesn't mean anything. Maybe he's helping a person down on his luck. He does that you know? Helps little old ladies cross the street. Holds doors open for everyone. He's a Mountie. It's his job." 

Stan snorted. "Really, I didn't realize 'helping someone' involved a lip locking kiss." 

"Shut up!" Francesca warned. There was no way what Stan saw was what he saw, she was sure of it. Fraser was a gentleman. He wouldn't go romping in the sack with just anyone. Heck, he wouldn't even touch her. 

They both watched as the same play of events happened from the night before. Fraser approached door number three, knocked and he was let in. "Now what?" Francesca asked turning her attention to Stan. 

"Now, we wait," Stan replied as he reached behind into the back and pulled a bag a popcorn up front. "Hungry?" 

"We wait? For how long?" 

"'Til morning . . . you got anything better to do?" 

Francesca didn't answer but grabbed a handful of popcorn and began munching. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

This time, to be certain they didn't miss his departure, Stan brought an alarm clock. It took some getting use to hearing the constant ticking during the night but once it got so late, no matter how noisy it was, nothing could keep them awake. When the alarm rang out, both Stan and Francesca jumped. 

"I am never doing this again, do you hear me?" Francesca griped as she ran her hands through her hair she could only assume was a mess. 

"It was no picnic for me either," Stan confirmed. It was just before seven and the street deserted. 

After straightening her clothes, she grabbed the binoculars and stared across the street. "So when does he usually leave." 

"Well, yesterday was the only day I saw him and it was just after seven." 

Francesca still couldn't believe she was there and only after a day's worth of proof of whatever Stan claimed he saw. The man was delusional, she was certain of that. To think Fraser was here - with a man nonetheless \- and doing what Stan said he saw - this was a joke. This was one cruel and tasteless joke and Stan would be a dead man after all was said and done. 

"Frannie . . . " 

"Shhhh!" She hushed as she saw the door open from across the street. 

Stan turned his attention to the motel and saw what she saw. "Ya know Frannie - we are in a car . . . " 

"Shhhh!" 

Stan shook his head and let the events unfold as he only knew they would. 

* * *

Fraser stepped out into the early morning sunlight and of the entire week, this was the day he dreaded. It was the final day and as he stood there with his hat in his hands and his back towards the room he just exited, Fraser frowned. It wasn't fair. His entire life hadn't been fair. The only saving grace to his existence was the man who made his life worth living; The man he had to lie for to be with; The man who was his best friend and lover all in one body. The door closing behind him caused Fraser to turn his attention back to "that" man. 

"Hey," Ray said looking at the sour look on Fraser's face but before he could say anything else Ray was swept into a death grip of an embrace. The hat - forgotten about - was dropped to the ground. Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser, returning the hug in a soothing gesture. 

Eventually, reluctantly Fraser pulled away and apologized. "I'm sorry Ray . . . I just . . . I just don't want you to go. I have you here now . . . I don't want to give you up." 

"Ah, Benny, you're not giving me up. I'll be back. This nightmare is almost over, I promise," Ray said. He had only arrived in town at the beginning of the week to set of the events that would put an end to the assignment he regretted ever taking. 

"I'm also sorry about them," Fraser said motioning with his head back towards the familiar GTO parked across the street. "I didn't mean to be followed." 

"That's okay Benny, it was nice to meet Stan and to see my sister . . . even if they were asleep at the time. They won't say anything - I mean we can trust them not to, ya know?" 

Fraser nodded his head. "Ray - I mean Stan is a good man, Ray." 

"I know, you've told me and when the time is right, I will thank him for taking such good care of you," Ray said as he straighten Fraser's uniform. 

"I don't need 'taking care of.'" 

Ray bent down and picked up the previously discarded Stetson. "Uh huh, yeah, what ever you say Benny." 

"I don't, Ray." 

Ray smiled and placed the Stetson on his lover's head. "I know you don't but you do need a little help now and again." And before Fraser could protest any more, Ray pulled him closer and stopped his words with his own mouth. Ray didn't care who saw them and he thought that maybe his sister would finally get the hint to keep her hands off. 

* * *

"Oh my God! That's not a man!" Francesca blurted out. 

"What? Frannie I think I can tell a man from a woman when I see one and that is definitely a man." 

"Well, yes I know that's a man but . . . " 

"But what Frannie? Spill it!" 

"That's my brother," Francesca clued in as she dropped the binoculars in shock. 

"What?" Stan snatched up the discarded binoculars and focused in on the couple across the street. They had just finished kissing and were embracing and if Stan didn't know any better, he could have sworn Ray Vecchio winked at him. 

The End 


End file.
